Dreaming Of Someone Like You
by kevinthewoman
Summary: AU What would have happened if Robert, Jill and Sophia found out about Callie before the Fosters and we're the ones waiting at Chula Vista Juvenile Correction Facility instead of Lena. Everyone is present, however the Adams - Foster's will be friends Callie meets at school and builds a strong relationship with, and who eventually adopt Jude.
1. Chapter 1

**AU What would have happened if Robert, Jill and Sophia found out about Callie before the Fosters and we're the ones waiting at Chula Vista Juvenile Correction Facility instead of Lena.**

 **Everyone is present, however the Adams - Foster's will be friends Callie meets at school and builds a strong relationship with, and who eventually adopt Jude. I love Jude but I want to focus on Sophia and Callie for once.**

 **My apologies beforehand, I'm a horrible writer and honestly my Grammar blows. I'm hoping writing will be a stress reducer, and a new learning process so please bear with me. I'd love any tips or corrections, but please be nice about it, my feeling are a tad sensitive**. **This is my first FF so be gentle loves. Im working on being more discriptive, but im sucking so bad, haha.**

CHAPTER 1

THE BEGINNING/ THE CALL THAT CHANGED IT ALL.

Roberts POV

I can't believe we're really doing this. It's been a nerve racking drive up to Chula Vista. Today is the day we finally get to meet Callie and bring her home. Sophia has been talking non stop about how amazing it'll be to have a sister. She's never exactly had a huge amount of friends, but I never would have imagined how lonely she was until we told her about her half-sister. It was just yesterday that we got the news that Callie even existed.

*Flashback*

ROBERT POV

"Honey, someone named Bill is on the phone for you. He says he needs to talk to you about our daughter. Is Sophia alright?" Jill asked, as she handed Robert the phone.

Sophia should have been at school about this time. She had left half past 7 this morning, to attend a field trip to local accurium.

With a heavy heart Robert took the phone. Expecting the worse, that Sophia may have been involved in a horrible accident. As the pain and confusion spread across his face, Jill was afraid her suspicions were right. But how wrong she was. No one could have prepared her for the news that was about to come.

Tossing the phone across the table, anger, and sadness quickly spread across his face. Unable to process what had just happened Robert threw his head into his hand, he gently rubbed his temples and sighed aloud.

"That was Bill from protective services." Turning over to Jill to meet her eyes. " Love, remember Colleen? Turns out she had a child, Callie, she's about 16 now. Callie is being released from Chula Vista Juvenile Correction Facility tomorrow", with tears in his eyes, he tilted his head waiting for his wife to respond.

"I don't understand, why does that have anything to do with us Robert" Jill asked as she took a seat across the table.

While pacing back and forth Robert explained everything. How Callie had jumped between foster homes, and was even sent to Juvie for damaging a foster father's car. How Colleen was killed in a car accident driven by who they presumed was Callie's father. When Bill was preparing to place Callie in a new foster home, he had stumbled across her original birth certificate with Robert Quinn listed as her father. Noticing how he had never signed, Bill had put together that Robert might not have know he had a child in the world.

"She's being released into our custody, we have to meet Bill at Chula Vista tomorrow at 8am." Looking for just the slightest hint his wife was okay with the idea of brining in a stranger into their home, he looked at his love with pleading eyes.

"Okay Robert, but how are we suppose to explain to Sophia that all of all sudden she has a half sister from her father's previous marriage?" Jill seemed to be having nothing of it, how on earth was this going to work? A million thoughts were going through Jill's mind.

" We don't know this girl, how do we know she's going to be safe around Sophia? For heavens sake Robert! You just said she is being released from Juvie. What if she's a danger to us or herself? How do we know she's not going to violent."

Feeling defeated, all Robert could do was let reality sink in. Until Sophia got home their was really nothing more that could be said or done.

When Sophia got home that night they all met around the kitchen table. It took Robert and Jill by surprise at how well Sophia took to the news of having a half-sister come live with them.

"This is great!" Sophia exclaimed. Her eyes lit up every time Callie's name was mentioned.

"Having a sister is like having a built in best friend" said Sophia as she went to grab some juice from the fridge.

" Tomorrow were going to go meet Callie and bring her home. We need you to be on your best behavior, and make Callie feel welcome. It's been a a while since Callie has had a stable home. You need to be gentle and give her some space, okay?" As Robert looked over to Sophia, he noticed she was slumped over in her chair.

" But I want to show her around and take her to see my school. And to go horse back riding" Sophia rambled.

"I know honey, but we have to give her time to adjust too. We're strangers to her. This is a new home, she's going to be scared and confused" said Robert nodding his head as he talked.

That night everyone went to bed anxiously waiting for the next, day to come. Even as excited as Sophia was, it didn't match, the happiness that fluttered though Roberts heart. He wondered what she looked like, if she had Colleen cute little button nose. Or if she was as sweet as Sophia.

*End flashback*

As the three of us anxiously waited by the gate for Bill to arrive with Callie. I couldn't help but to smile to myself. Other than the day Sophia was born, this could honestly be the happiest day, of my life. But the sorrow this must feel to Jill, to suddenly have to raise a daughter that isn't her own. I truly do have the best wife I could ever ask for.

This was all going by so fast, before I could collect my thought Bill came out Callie. Her shoulders we slumped down, and her hair was covering her face. As she brushed her hair away from her eyes, all I could focus on was the sadness that grew across her face. I couldn't help but notice her rough exterior. A split lip, and a bruised cheek, but even through all the bruises, all I could see were her eyes filling with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, Ive actually had this written for days but i** **haven't** **had the time to update or to edit this, I promise next chapter will be longer and more exciting haha.**

" Callie, where are your manners? Say Hello to Robert, Jill and Sophia." Said Bill, nudging the girl closer.

" H-ii." I couldn't help but stutter, this family, they were almost intimidating. The family was so nicely dressed. Robert was dressed in a slimming blue suit. Sophia had a nice white and yellow floral dress with a cute bow in her hair. And Jill, she, she stood out most elegant of all. Her white dress was so tightly fitted, and her necklace sparkled with her eyes in the suns light.

" it's very nice to meet you Callie, I hope you'll find our home quite accommodating. Let's get you home and settled into your new room." Nodding his head, Robert couldn't help but smile at his new found love. Even with the bruises, and the shy posture, Callie was really a beautiful girl. Her hair flowed elegantly down to her shoulders, and her smile, well, when she smiled, gave you good kind of chills, like she had a hidden secret. It was hard not to fall in love with her.

"Call me if you need anything, or have any questions" said Bill as he walked with us to our car. " Callie really is a sweet girl, she's just had bad luck." Bill whispered to Jill. "She needs love and patience, and the benefit of doubt. She'll prove to be quite the young lady if given the chance" nodded Bill, obviously pleased with himself.

As everyone was getting settled in the car, Callie silently looked out the window, wondering were Jude was. It had been 2 years since Callie had seen Jude, when she had been sent to Juvie, over protecting her brother, he was placed in a new home. Bill refused to tell her where he was until she could prove she was trying to be a contributing member of society. What he really meant was, when she stopped fucking up he would let her see him. He thought it was some kind of reward. No matter how hard she tried, or what files she snoop ed through she couldn't find anything regarding Jude's placement. Bill promised it was a safe and loving home with no male authorities, and all the love he could handle. All she could do was day dream about him and hope he was safe.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Sophia.

"Callie! Hi! I'm Sophia! But you already knew that! I can't wait to show you all around. Theirs so,much to do. Do you think we'll be going to school together? Maybe we'll even be in the same section. Callie are you listening?" Asked a perky was just staring out side with a lost look.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm just tired." Said a worry some Callie.

"When we get to the house, well get you all set up in your room. Well have a quick bite and then you can head to bed sweetie" as Robert said the word "sweetie" he notice a wince on Callie face. His heart ached for her, 16 years she's had a life he knew nothing of.

The car ride was unusually quite. No one said said word the whole way home. Not even Sophia who was looking as if she was going to burst any minute.

When they arrived at the house Callie eyes grew wide.

"This is your house? "Asked Callie hardly believing any person could afford a house so big. Surely no one could live in such a huge house and not be lonley.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie POV

I've never seen such a room so big before, it could fit Jude and I with more than enough space to spare. The walls were a mellow pink, the bed, big enough to fit 3 people in it. The pillows were a snow white and fluffier than a husky. Sophia must have helped pick them out. This isn't exactly my style, but I'll have to give it to them, this is the most effort anyone has ever put into me.

"I'll let you unpack and get settled." whispered an unsure Robert. "If theirs anything you need Jill and I are just down the hall to the right. Sophia is on your left, I'm sure she'll say goodnight before to long. Goodnight Callie, we'll talk more in the morning." Robert leaned in for a hug, and was shocked when Callie flinched away. Sophia loved his Goodnight hugs. Why was Callie any different?

That night was extremely uncomfortable for everyone. Robert lied in bed anxiously wanting to go hug his newly found daughter. Callie couldn't sleep, her mind going wild, laying restlessly in bed. She wanted more than anything to accept this family's love. But she knew better than that. Last time she trusted anyone was the Olmsteads, and that went horribly wrong.

She tossed and turned all night, sleeping in an un familiar place with family she didn't know about. So many questions ran through her head. Robert had mentioned he was her father, but Donald was her father. He raised her, she called him dad. Her and Jude both did. It made no sense. But there was no denying how much her and Sophia looked alike.

-The next morning-

As Robert and Jill went to go wake Sophia, they were pleasantly surprised to see her already up and ready.

"Hi mommy, Hi daddy! Can we go wake Callie? We need to get ready for school!" Sophia was jumping up and down pleading her parents to go wake her sister.

The three Quinns stood in the doorway, just taking in the sight. Callie was spread across the bed sleeping soundly. It was almost to peaceful. Like she hadn't a care in the world. However in reality Callie was just to exhausted from last night's excitement she had crashed, it had been the best sleep she's had in ages.

Robert was the first to move, he slid by her side not sure if he wanted to let this moment end. As he went to go nudge his daughter awake, he felt her tense up. Her eyes shot open, clearly startled.

"Callie honey, I didn't mean to scare you, you need to get ready for school. Once you,get dressed come down for some breakfast" said Robert with worry some eyes. He wanted to pry so badly, but Callie has just arrived, we shouldn't scare her away with questions.

Callie had only a few things to wear, she didn't own much, only a few things were worth saving. A bunny her and Jude use to share, her mother's necklace, and a few clothes she liked. Out of pure curiosity she looked inside her new found closet. To her amazement it was filled with brand new clothes, most were typically not her type, but the effort was duly noted.

When she had reached downstairs, Robert, Jill, and Sophia were sitting around the breakfast table. " Come, have a seat, would you like some oatmeal, or fruit?" Asked Jill.

"Thanks, I'll just have some fruit." Said Callie as she took an apple. This family never stopped smiling. They were happy, was it because they were wealthy, or because they truly loved each other.

"Callie unfortunately we wern't able to enroll you in school with Sophia. They only have open enrollment once a year. We were able to put you on the waiting list in case a student leaves. But until then, you'll be going to Anchor Beach, it's a Charter school, and the second best school in the district. " said Robert.

"Wait! You mean Callie isn't going to school with me!?" Cried Sophia.

"Sorry honey, you know how strict your school is. Remember ho long it took to get you enrolled? You need to be patient honey, besides, this will give Callie some alone time, and this way she can make some friends her own age" said Robert.

" So when are we leaving? I can't be late for school on my first day. Remember I'm on probation" said a cold Callie.

"We can leave now Honey, well get you set up so you can take the bus whenever you want. Of course if you prefer we can always take, or pick you up Callie. Don't ever be afraid to ask" said Robert as he got up to find his keys.

The car ride was surprisingly fast. Robert had dropped Sophia off first, even with her protests. I figured now was going to be the only time I'll get to talk to him alone.

" So, how did you know my mom? Why did Bill call you my father? Donald is my father." Said Callie.

After a long thoughtful conversation, Robert told Callie everything. About she had been his waitress, how they eloped, and how it all crudely ended.

" Believe me Callie, if I would have known she was pregnant I would have never left. I didn't know about you until the other day. And honestly it's been the best news I've ever heard." Said Robert as he stopped the car to meet her eyes.

"We can talk more when your home, just get in their and have a good first day" Robert said as he placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you, for all of this, I mean it. It's been a while since someone has been so nice to me. It means a lot" said Callie as she exited the car. She waved a sad goodbye from the curb.

As she made her way to the office, she was soon distracted by someone she recognized

She went to follow him, to get a good look, but was soon interrupted.

" You must be Callie, it's very nice to meet you, let's go get you set up and headed to your first class. I'm Vice principal Lena Adams-Foster. Said a cheerful Lena.

As they headed towards the office, her mind was racing. Theirs no way it could be him, it's been to long, and what are the chances? But she had to find out. She had to know...

 **Sorry, It's not very long, but hey Same day update wooo! So I dont really know where im headed with this after the next chapter im just kinda winging it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie POV

The hallway was unusually quite. Lena was showing me around, where my classes are, the bathrooms, and the office. I couldn't believe that Anchor beach actually had a ** _beach_** **.**

This school was amazing, Definitely nothing I would have gone to with the Olmsteads. Usually they just send me to the nearest school, it usually was boarded up with bars, with grey walls and looked more like a prison then a school.

"This is Timothys class, he teaches English, he's going to be your first period today. My son Brandon is in their, he'll help take you to your next class. " Said an eager Lena. Her smile was so sweet, it just warmed the heart.

" It's very nice to meet you Callie, go ahead an take a seat next to Brandon and Talia." Said Timothy as he gestured towards an empty seat.

" Hi, I'm Brandon, I see you've already met my mum." Said Brandon as he extended his arm.

Callie unsure, took it. "I'm Callie." Sweet and simple right? That's all he needed to know anyway.

Most of the class was filled with Timothy wise words, and the laughter of the students who were all to eager to learn. Definitely not a normal School, where I'm from no one would be listening and Definitely no one would be laughing along. I spend most of my time day dreaming, anxiously waiting to be let out for lunch. Just when I was about to lose all hope, the bell rang, and Timothy dismissed us.

" Don't forget for this week's writing assignment I want you to write something no one knows about you, in your Journals. Don't worry, I won't be reading them nor will your classmates unless you choose so. Callie I know you just got here, but I'd like you to participate as well" nodded Timothy as the students rushed out.

I literally ran outside to the courtyard, looking for my lost mate. Was he still here? Was that even him? It couldn't be! It's been just to long, since I was locked away, I never knew if he was alright.

I hollered his name, looking around frantically, I was given odd stares as I pushed through the crowed And then I saw him.

"Jude! Jude! It's me Callie" I screamed as I went to grab his arm. And their it was, what I waited for, for years. Jude smiled and turned around promptly and embraced me.

I wouldn't have reconized him now that I'm seeing him up close. Jude has grown, almost a whole two feet. His hair was no longer long, it was cut short, with scuttle spikes waving through his hair. His sweet little baby cheeks were now filled out, he was no longer a scared little boy, but a handsome teenager. I couldn't help it as my eyes started to water. Bill wasn't lying, their was a bruise or scrape on him, he looked quite healthy and well.

"Callie?! What are you doing here?" Asked a confused Jude as he fumbled with his words.

" I just got transferred here, it's a long story. Let's go Jude we can go now and no one will know until we've gone across states. " Said Callie as she was trying to pull Jude away.

" Wait, Callie I can't just leave, I have a family now. They take care of me, I love them I can't just leave. I've finally gotten things together. Maybe you can come stay with us? They're really nice. My mom is even a cop, I have 2 brothers and a sister now" said Jude with sad eyes.

Just as Callie was about to protest, Brandon came running over.

" Woah, is their a problem Jude? What do you want with my brother Callie? He didn't do anything wrong" said Brandon as he protectively pulled Jude behind him. "Whatever he did, I'm sure it was an accident."

" What do you mean, your brother? Jude is My brother" yelled Callie as she went to grab Jude back.

Before I knew it I was so worked up I couldn't calm down. Their was just so much going on. Before I knew it we had gathered a crowed, and I was being pulled back in to Lenas office. As she handed me a water, Jude and I sat down.

"Brandon told me their was an altercation, Callie, can you tell me what happened?".

As I explained everything, a small smile grew on Lenas face, and then, she laughed.

"I'm sorry Callie, I should have put two and two together, Jude is my son, along with Brandon, Mariana and Jesus, I'd like for you to meet them soon. I should have know when I saw your file, Jude literally talks about you all the time. I just kind of figured you Weren't _The Callie_.

Jude came to us about 6 months ago. And we sort of just fell in love." Chuckled Lena

"It's not like we planned to have any more children in the house but Jude definitely has a way of winning over your heart, whether you like it or not. When he told us about you, we contacted Bill immediately to try to have you come stay with us as soon as you were released from Juvie, but a few weeks later, Bill called back and told us he was no longer allowed to discuss your file with us.

Callies head was spinning, this was just way to much to be able to take in. Jude had a family, an entirely different family. The hopes of us living together were no longer possible..


	5. Chapter 5

CALLIE POV

At the end of the school day, just as he promised, Robert was waiting for Callie outside in his infinity. After the day she just had, she hesitated to get into the car. Oh, how she wanted to just run away, and take Jude with her. But Jude seemed to be doing just fine, almost as if he didn't need her to protect him anymore. As she opened the door to get in, she was greeted with Roberts warm smile. The way his whole posture and smile changed whenever Callie or Sophia was around, could make anyone jealous, you didn't just smile like that around anyone.

"How was did your first day go Callie? Make any new friends?" Asked Robert as he pulled into the road. "Sophia is already at home with Jill, their getting dinner ready, and then we can set some time aside to get you started in your homework."

I turned to look him in the eyes, and nodded. "That's fine, I don't really want to talk about today." Said Callie as she turned to stare out the window. All that she could think about was Jude right now.

With Roberts disapproval evident on his face, he just continued to drive home. Once they arrived, Callie bolted in the house before Robert could even unbuckle his seat belt. The confusion spread across his face as he walked to the front door.

Just as Callie was about to head up the stairs she bumped into Sophia. "Hey Callie! How was school? I really wished you could have gone with me, no one believes I have a sister!" Said Sophia, practically yelling.

She couldn't have gotten out of their faster even if she tried. As she pushed her way past Sophia to her room, she slammed the door in frustration. She didn't want Sophia, she wanted Jude. She didn't want Robert or Jill, all she wanted was to be alone with Jude, and find out what exactly happened to him in the last two years.

Robert grabbed Sophia's back and rubbed it lovingly. "Don't take it personally love, she's just frustrated trying to adjust to a new home, and a new school. She'll come around eventually, you just need to be patient."

That night, Callie laid in her bed, wide awake, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pondered about the day she just had. She thought she could do this, give the Quinn's a fair chance, accept their love, that is, until she saw Jude. Usually Callie was an expert at not showing any weakness, but she couldn't help it. She's cried herself asleep, many nights before, why was tonight any different? Across the room, her nightlight glowed with the moons light. This room was far to big for one person, and the light at least made it seem less spooky.

Just outside the door, Robert was hesitating on whether to go in or not. He was passing to say goodnight to Sophia, when he heard the subtle sobs coming from her room. That's when he realized Callie never came down to eat dinner after coming home. Maybe Callie would like a snack, at least have something to eat tonight, he didn't even know if she had lunch at school today. She refused to open up at all, not even to tell him something as simple of being hungry.

Robert knocked quietly, to not to startle Callie, as he remembered the last time he accidently snuck up on her. " Callie sweetie, I brought you a snack, you didn't come down for dinner." said Robert as he slowly opened the door.

Callie quickly wiped away her tears in hopes of not being discovered. But she was to late.

" Caa-llie, what's wrong?" asked Robert as he calmly slid to sit at the end of her bed. He frowned when he saw her pale expression.

" I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Come here, Cal." He said, as he motioned her to come closer. He took her hands, and passed her a muffin, which she gratefully took.

"What's going on Cal? You know you can talk to any one of us whenever something's wrong"

" I know, but I don't want to talk about it tonight!"

She eyed him curiously, wondering if he would explode at any moment. As she watched him move closer, she flinched as he moved a stray strand of hair out of her face, so their eyes could meet.

" Cal, I know its going to take some time for you to trust me, I know I have to earn it, But I don't ever want you to be scared to come to me, or Jill whenever something is bothering you. I hope you understand that Jill and I would never hurt you." he said, as his face softened.

Robert stood up, sighed, as he went to the reach for the door to make his exit, when he heard the loud crackling sound of thunder in the distance. His instincts had told him to turn around, at the exact moment when Callie had decided to practically leaped into his arms.

He looked down slowly to see her small faced cupped into his shirt. Robert eyed her sympathetically. "Callie? Are you by chance _scared of thunder_?"

 **Sorry, I know its short, and i'm getting lazy, haha. But ill try to update by the end of today again. I'm kinda losing how i pictured this story to go, so im just filling a few chapters with some** **Robert** **fluff before i move on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My bad for not updating, I didnt have time to proof read, or make** **adjustments** **yet, I'm sorry, but hopeflly youll like this chapter, its just a filler for now, but ill work on the next one and hopefully have it up soon, let me know if you like it, or if you have any ideas haha, ill** **probably** **have Callie go visit Jude and the Adams Fostes next chapter. love you guys 3**

As the thunder continued to get louder, Callie had only manage to dig herself deeper into Robert. Normally she would have Jude to calm her down. He would jump into her bed and they would build a fort out of the blankets and pillows until the storm would pass. She would never admit it, but she felt warm and safe in his arms, this confused her, she had never felt safe with anyone other than Jude.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Cal" Robert said quietly. " Theirs a lot of things I'm afraid of too."

He looked down at Callie, seeing her eyes plead with him to continue.

" I was terrified when I first heard about you, I figured you could never truly love me, as much as I loved you the moment I set my eyes on you, to me, you're perfect. For as far as you knew, I was just a stranger, not your father. He said gently. "But in just the few days I've know you, I realized, it didn't matter to me if you didn't see me as you Father, but to me, I feel like you father, and to me, that's all that matters, that and your happiness. I was scared of what Jill and Sophia would say when I told them, but people will surprise you Cal, you just have to let them in."

As the thunderstorm continued, Callie buried herself deeper into Roberts shoulders. She would never admit it out loud, but thunder terrified her. Thunder to her meant something bad was about to come. Whether it was when her foster father #1 locking them in the basement and beating them when they begged to be let out, or the countless times when she was home alone with HIM,. However Jude was always by her side, this time it was almost as if she had a stranger in her arms.

Robert continued to rock Callie back and forth, as Callies breathing steadied he began to sing.

"

 ** _Like an astronaut that's scared of heights_**  
 ** _With a heart that's beating at the speed of light_**  
 ** _You've been waiting for this feeling all your life_**  
 ** _Sometimes it's just hard to realize_**

 ** _When you're stuck in a moment_**  
 ** _And your spark has been stolen_**  
 ** _This is our time to own it_**  
 ** _So own it_**

 ** _There is something different about you and I (about you and I)_**  
 ** _And I feel like I have known you my whole life_**  
 ** _There is beauty behind every tear you've cried_**  
 ** _Sometimes it's just hard to realize_**

 ** _There is love inside this madness_**  
 ** _We are walking on the moon_**  
 ** _Though I don't believe in magic_**  
 ** _I believe in me and you_**  
 ** _Ooh, ooh_**  
 ** _I believe in me and you_**

{Fire N Gold- Bea Miller}

Callie looked up to meet Roberts eyes. " My mom use to sing all the time, whenever Jude or I were sad." Said Callie

"I'm glad she did, I use to sing this to her all the time." Said Robert as he smiled at the thought of a young Colleen.

It seemed as if hours had passed by, Robert gently cradled Callie, and sung to her a sweet lullaby. Callie shifted to adjust herself to where she was only slightly peeking up at Robert.

"Mmm. My moms use to sign that to Jude and I before we went to bed each night." She mumbled.

Robert glanced down at Callie, "Who's Jude, Cal?"

At this point Callie was to exhausted to do anything other than fall into a deep sleep.

Looking down at his precious daughter, admitting defeat, he rested his head upon hers, and fell asleep.

As the next morning came, a curious Jill browsed around the house, looking for her missing husband. The sight she saw as she opened the door to her new step daughters room could only be explained as pure happiness. The way Robert was awkwardly slumped in the rocking chair, and how Callie had bundled herself into a wad, and was snuggled up close to his chest.

She thought about waking then, but it was Saturday, their was no real rush, so she let them be, and went downstairs to begin breakfast.

" Mom, where's Dad? He's not in the study like he usually is, and it's not like him to sleep so late." Said Sophia as she hopped on the counter.

"Sophia, don't sit on the table, theirs four perfectly good chairs right their."

" Your dad and Callie are still sleeping, looks like they might have had a long night, just leave them be for now, I'll wake them when breakfast is ready" Jill said, as she smiled to the thought of Callie and Robert all bundled up.

As Sophia and Jill, set the morning table Robert came down stairs, his hair was ruffled up, and he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday

"UH, Dad, are you Okay? You kind of look like you've been up all night working again." Teased Sophia as she went to greet him. "You definitely need to go shower " laughed Sophia, as she playfully hit him.

"Yeah, haha your right, I'm gonna go jump in the shower before breakfast, Callie had another rough night, try not to push to hard on her Sophia, give her some space today okay." He gently gave a kiss on her forehead and then promptly walked back upstairs.

"I don't understand why she's having such a hard time, I mean, we have everything she needs, and you and dad are really great, does she just not like us" whined Sophia. "I've never seen Dad like that either."

" he's just trying to make Callie feel at home and safe Soph, he also feels guilty that he wasn't apart of her life until now, so don't feel bad if he's spending more time with her for a while, he just wants to get to know her just like you okay? Plus that just means we get to have some you and I bonding right?" Said Jill as she playfully tapped Sophia's nose.

"Yeah, I guess your right, he does have 16 years of love to make up right?" Laughed Sophia as she began to eat.

Robert was in his study when he heard a faint knock, He silently laughed to himself, Jill never came down, and Sophia was usually just badge in, which he didn't mind.

" Come on in Callie, I'm just finishing up some work." Said Robert as a smile grew on his face.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Let's just say I know everything that goes on around here. What's on your mind Callie? You hardly said anything at dinner."

" I was just wondering if we could keep what happened last night a secret." Said Callie looking down at her feet. " I means I'm usually not like they, I don't know what came over me I'm sorry."

"It's really nothing to be sorry about Callie, but I understand, no one has to know." Agreed Robert

"Thank you, I mean, thanks for last night."

" I've been meaning to ask you Callie, who's Jude? You mentioned him last night before you fell asleep." He asked, as he slowly looked up from his desk.

" Jude's my brother.."


	7. Chapter 7

That night as Callie slept, Robert called his lawyer, he just had to know who Jude was, and what had happened to him. After a few long hours, and some phone calls later, Robert had his answer; but it wasn't one he liked.

Jude was Callie Half brother, and around the time Callie was placed in Juvie, his foster father had beat him so bad, he was sent to the ICU, that's when Stephanie Foster responded to the call. Jude was temporarily placed with the Fosters until a more permanent home could be found, but something must have changed because about a year later, they had adopted him, and his name was now Jude Adams-Foster.

"I wonder how much Callie knows. This could break her heart." wondered Robert. He would have to eventually tell her, if she didn't already know.

Was this really something he should tell her? Would it be easier for her to just find out? He wasn't really sure, but he had to tell her, but it could wait till morning right? This made him ponder even more about Callie past, if someone could do that to a 12 year old boy, what fate did Callie have before she was sent to Juvie. Maybe their was more to her just smashing up a car. He made a mental note to dig deeper into the file Bill had given him.

Robert walked down the hall, as he peeked into Sophia's room, she was sound asleep. He quietly went into his daughter room, leaned in and gave his sweet daughter a kiss goodnight. At least Sophia was privileged, she had all the love and affection in the world, and no one would ever lay a hand on her in this house. He may have failed Callie, but he wasn't going to fail Sophia.

Just down the hall he peeked into Callie room, but she wasn't their, maybe she went down to grab a snack. As he wondered down the stairs, he was surprised that she wasn't their. Where was Callie, did she even come home that night? He rushed to grab his keys, and headed out the door, was she hurt, maybe she missed the bus and was walking home, he wasn't really sure. But he was determined to find her.

That night Callie had tossed and turned. She was mad at herself, she was mad she let her guard down so easily and let Robert get so close, she was mad, that she was starting to like Sophia's perky attitude, how she seemed to enjoy every little thing in thaw world. And she was even more mad that Jill was being so Kind of to her. Most people wouldn't even give her the time of day, so why we're these people she barley knew getting so close. She couldn't figure out their angle, but she knew they wouldn't stay this nice for long, no one ever did. She was just to flabbergasted in their wealth, and their seemingly perfect lives.

She knew she had to get to Jude, she needs him; He needed her.

She sneaked down the corridor, tip towing past Robert's study, he was still up, would she be able to make it out the front door without him noticing?

Callie had been wondering the streets for a few hours, she didn't really know where she was headed. She had made it a few miles into town, when she saw a car she recognized, she felt her body instantly tense up, did he see her? He couldn't have, but she knee she had to move now.

As she began to run, she felt herself tiring, and slowing down. She had no idea where she was, if she kept running, where would she go?

The buildings next to her seemed to blur as she passed them. Where the lights getting dimmer or was the world spinning beneath her feet? She couldn't let him see her, not now. She just had to get away.

It felt as if she had been running for hours, in reality she had only been running for a few minutes, as she looked behind her, the car was now turning this way. She didn't make it, he had found her.

" Callie? Is that you? _**Come here**_." Said a voice as he closed his car door.

Callie could feel her heart race, it was beating so fast she thought it would pound right out of her chest. Her feet were pleading her to stop, but she couldn't stop now, not while he was so close, she had to keep going. All she could focus on was the man who was now following g her.

She was to focused on running, that she hardly even noticed she had ran straight into something, well, into _someone_.

Her head felt like it would split into two, her hand reached up to grab her pounding head, when two strong hand began to pick her up.

"NO! Let go of me, get away from me. Don't touch me." She screamed.

"Cal, it's just me, calm down. What's wrong?" Robert pleaded as he looked his daughter up and down.

It had looked as if Callie had one he'll of a night, she was drenched in sweat, her eyes were streaked with tears. He had never seen Callie so upset before.

" He's coming for me, he found me, he's going to hurt Jude."

"Cal, calm down, who? Who's coming?" Asked Robert as he gently lifted her into his car.

" _Him._ " Said Callie as she pointed behind her. The sheer horror was evident on her face, But no one was their. Had she imagined it? Or was he really there. If he was, he didn't stick around.


End file.
